Shattered
by JasZ1991
Summary: Fate has a twisted way of showing the truth, for a young witch has seen the horrors of the world and the wonders that it hides. when love is thrown into the picture will his duties fade away in the endless pit of nothingness. ChrisXBianca, ChrisXOC
1. HIStory

_**Hello everyone, long time no see! I'm back with a new series that i hope everyone would enjoy. I do not own anything or the chacters maybe for a couple and the plot but still. I hope to hear from you soon!**_

__

**Jas :D**

_**

* * *

**_

Fate has a twisted way of showing the truth, for a young witch has seen the horrors of the world and the wonders that it hides. He must wrong a right at whatever cost; yet when love is thrown into the picture will his duties fade away in the endless pit of nothingness. Or will someone show him the truth meaning of love and sacrifices one must make?

**Flashback of the future:**

Chris 'Perry' curses out to the elders as he sits in a pool of blood that belongs to his sister Melinda. How would he face a day where his baby sister's smile wouldn't bring him hope? Or see that their sacrifices will be rewarded with peace. Nothing seems to matter anymore as he clutches to Melinda's body. Tears of pure despair rush down his cheeks.

"Linda, I promise to make this right. Just please say something. Anything, just don't leave me…. What will I tell Junior or the twins, the aunts… Please Linda, Please." Chris rocks back and forward.

In the darkness a figure watches him, blue eyes shine with sadness. Once being in the same situation that Chris now finds himself, a young woman steps out from the shadows. Her raven hair is pulled up in a slight ponytail as her ruby lips are painted with red lipstick. She rushes towards Chris, and kneels before him.

"Chris we need to get out of here. Wyatt will soon return to finish what he has started." The woman urges the witch-lighter.

"I can't leave her, Ren; I can't leave my baby sister." Ren looks at her friend as she casts her gaze to the young teenage girl.

"I know you can't, honey but you have to leave her."

"No, Ren, I can't leave my sister, I can't do what you did to yours." Wincing Ren closes her eyes as she tries to push memories of the past away.

Chris looks at the blue eyed beauty that has devoted her life to help him. Knowing that he wounded her so by mentioning her late twin. It wasn't her fault that she was forced to leave Mi's body behind, if it wasn't for the twins, Chris and his cousin's would've been killed that night.

"Orb her with, Chris." The tone in Ren's voice tipped him of the sadness deep in her soul.

"I'm sorry, Ren." He sobs, "She-"

"There's no time, Chris. Go and take Linda's body with you. I'll distract the demons." Ren quickly jumps up and turns on her heels. Chris watches her rush out the door; the last thing he heard were screams and glass breaking.

Flashback ends

**Present day: (In Chris' case the past)**

Chris sits on the fronts steps of his 'home', he has idly let the memories of the future torment him. As the face of the young woman that stormed out of his life. Yet with her being gone it gave his beloved Bianca to waltz in once again. Now he's in the past with no one to talk to about the war or on the well being of his cousins.

**

* * *

**

2026

Wyatt Halliwell stands before the girl he has been lusting over since she waltzed into his life. Yet the little vixen has played her cards right and has avoided his wrath as his touch. He has her at his mercy, yet she fights him. Can she really be the one to bring him down to his knees and repent? Or will she be the reason he continues the war.

"You know Ren; you are nothing like the other Ren." He tells Ren as he eyes her; lust shines in his eyes.

"Well, Blondie, Mi was more of the wild one." Ren hisses as she jerks from her bindings. "Plus, my sister was right about you all along. You know she detested you and your looks."

Wyatt glares at Ren, "Now Siren, that's not nice to say to the man who has you at his mercy." He smirks. "Plus, Miren didn't detest me, she loved the way I spoke softly-"

Ren knees her capturer and yanks on the chains that bind her to the wall. Her wrist bleeds from the friction of the shackles. Using the chains as weapons she whips them at Wyatt and makes sure to hit Wyatt in the face. As soon as she turns around two dozens of demons and warlocks appear ready to fight her.

_'Scorn all those who damn you,' _her brother's ex girlfriend's voice whispers in her mind.

''I really hate when I think of you, Není.'' Ren growls as she closes her eyes.

* * *

_**What will happen and is Siren going to make it out of suffer the same fate her twin did?**_


	2. Haunted

I don't own Charmed :(

Thanks to those who reviewed! I hope you guys enjoy, let me know what you guys think. Please and Thank you.

* * *

Chris looks down at his hands; clean and tampered he closes his eyes. His nightmares have become a lot more vivid over the last few weeks. Burying his face in his hands, he tries to calm his racing heart. Losing everyone he has ever cared about is slowly causing him to lose the sanity he has left. He shouldn't be here, he should be there helping them.

**Four hours later,**

Chris is located in the attic in the manor skimming though the book. Hoping to find something to ease his mind and pass time. Memories of his sister, Bianca, Ren and Mi cloud his mind. Slamming the book shut he shoves it away. His heart hammers against his chest as the image of Ren's determined face appears. She's lost to them because of him. She ran towards the demons so he could bury Melinda with his mother.

He lost a friend just so he could grief even more… He was a surly bastard that didn't even let her do that for her own twin. Jumping up to his feet, he beings to pace the floor remembering the cries that escaped Ren's lips as she begged him to take her sister's body. Punching for his actions, he wanted to save his family. It didn't matter who died to save them, all he wanted to do was take his younger siblings out of the raided house.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige walk up to the attic to see their whitelighter punching the wall with tears in his eyes. Never have they seen him express another other emotion but annoyance. The sisters look at one another trying to see who would go up to the young man. They watch as he falls to the ground with a thump, his sobs softly fill the silent room.

'Poor baby, what happened to him?' Phoebe reflects to herself.

Once Piper registers the scene she starts toward him. Her chocolate brown eyes shine with sorrow as she hears his rants.

"Linny, I'm so sorry. I promise that if I meet up with Ren, I'll make things right. Please make the memories the pain away." Chris calls out to his sister as if she were with him. "I failed you as big brother; I failed Ren as a friend… I don't deserve to live."

The sisters stare in shock as his self loathing. He is truly broken far beyond what he led them to believe. His knuckles raw and bloody lay limp on his thighs as he stares off. Piper kneels beside Chris, laying a hand on his shoulder. He lets out a gasp of terror, yet when he looks at her his inner tumor oil ebbs away.

"What's wrong?" Piper softly speaks to him.

Closing his eyes, Chris reminisces on the times when his mom would speak to him with love and concern laced in her voice. Even if she stands before him, this isn't the mom he grew up with, his mom didn't bash him when she could or damn him when she was mad. Shaking his head Chris avoids his aunts and mother.

Chris is about to answer when the room's lighting changes and the tension grows. A figure appears, wind shrieks and the lights blind the four. A thump arouses their interest; the figure lays limp on the ground. Blood spills about the wooden floors slowly making its way toward Chris. Soft murmurs fill the room filling Chris' ears. Crawling to the figure, he moves over him/her gasping at who's slowly dying he pulls away.

Piper freezes the room and walks toward the young figure that has caused their Whitelighter to pass out. She slowly she eyes the young woman before her. Raven hair is mussed, tingled and filled with hay, blue eyes shine with no emotion. Ruby lips, slightly parted and ghostly white skin that is covered in bruises and dry blood.

"Leo!" Piper screams for her ex-husband.

In seconds, showering blue and white orbs flash, materials as her ex. His concerned eyes land on her than the figure of the young woman. Rushing over to heal her, Chris launches toward her as if trying to protect her. His green eyes shine with despair as he shakes the girl until he gets her attention. Her lips try to form words but fails. Her eyes roll back and she gasps…

Phoebe and Paige watch in astonishment as the man before them tries to protect someone other than Wyatt. Paige slowly ambles toward him and the young girl; placing a hand on him she tries to pry him way. Chris' eyes blaze with rage and grief a he looks up at her; then turns his attention to the girl in his arms and tries to hold back sobs.

"Wake up, Ren!" He screams as he continues to shake the fallen girl. "Ren," He whispers before darkness takes over.

* * *

What will happen to Ren and to Chris?


	3. Death

**_I don't own anything, I hope you guys enjoy this Chap. Thanks to iHatefangirls and crlnclyn for Reviewing! I hope to hear from you guys soon. :D_**

* * *

Everyone watches the young man; Leo rushes to Ren and attempts to heal her. A gasp is heard from the girl who quickly sits up. Her blue eyes shine with uncertainly as they land on Chris. Leo places a hand on her shoulder only to have jerked away.

'_Remain calm, little one for he will not hurt you_.' Her mother's voice whispers softly.

'_Mama, where am I?_' She questions the voice in her head.

'_I sent you back in time for your well being, but my dear child, do not interfere with the witch's war.' _

'_Mama-' _

'_I've lost all my daughters and will not lose my last one!'_

Ren bows her head in respect to her mother. Long before she was born she had an older sister that was murdered by her eldest brother's wife. Her twin killed by her best friend's brother and now she was the last daughter from her mother's side.

Everyone watches Ren as she bows her head; Piper grabs a blanket and starts to wrap it around Ren. With a jolt, Ren turns to face Piper. Confusion clouds Ren's eyes as she takes Piper's hands.

"Mrs. Halliwell is that you?" Ren whispers as she turns to face Phoebe and Paige. "Ms. Matthews, Ms. Halliwell." She greets with hesitation. "Mr. Wyatt." She hisses at Leo.

"You know who we are now who are you?" Leo narrows his eyes at her hostility.

"I'm Siren Saints, but everyone calls me Ren or Sly." Ren runs her shaky, hands through her tangled hair. "I must look a fright if my hair feels this way."

"What are you doing here?"

"I honestly don't know. I was in a torture chamber for so long that I know how long I've been there."

"You were tortured?" Phoebe questions. "Who would do that?"

"The big bad of the future, sneaky bastard thought he could control me. Ha! I wish I could have kicked his ass a lot more than I did."

"Why was he torturing you?"

Ren gave her a look, "He wants someone to give him a son, but I can't- let me rephrase that, I won't bare that monster's kids.

"Harsh much," Paige questions a she sits on the old couch.

"I have every right to hate that monster."

Phoebe cocks her head. "Because-"

"He killed my sister." Ren interrupts her.

"That's-"

"My twin sister," She finishes as she glares at Wyatt's aunt.

"So you know Chris?" she looks down to see Chris.

"Aw, Chris you twit." She lovely strokes his hair. "I see you're alive and well. But you lost weight." She slaps his cheek until he wakes up. His green eyes flash with relief, his arms wrap around her.

"Ren! You're alive!"

"Takes a lot more to kill me, Perry" She strokes his cheek.

"I know, Saints. I know." They cling to each other like a child would to his favorite stuff animal.

"I know this kills the moment but um how long was I gone?"

Chris chuckles as he lets go. "You always kill the moment with that mouth of yours. But almost two years since I've heard from you," He whispers as everyone watches them.

"Damn," She cusses as pushes Chris away. "I need to go and freshen up." She tries to stand up until she loses her balance. Chris catches her and smiles down at her.

The CO and their former whitelighter watch them. "How do you know each there?" Leo breaks the silence.

"We're ah partners." Ren smiles, "Well more like good friends that teamed up after the end started. Chris helped me when my life went downhill. And my people were targeted and killed off thanks to some people."

"Your people?" Leo questions.

Ren looks at Chris and bares her teeth. "I messed up," she whispers.

"You don't have to say anything you don't want to." Chris softly tells her.

"My people have been scapegoats to many since the beginning of time. My family and I have been considered as gypsies."

"Gypsies, you're a gypsy?"

"Why not?" Ren narrows her eyes. "Last I checked it wasn't under judgment or anything. You've seen the horrors and the wonders of the world. But you don't now shit about me or my people, Leo Wyatt!"

Ren suddenly vanishes, yet the image of death takes over hers…

* * *

**_I Hope you guys enjoyed. Now who or what is Siren? Is she a friend or foe?_**


	4. Ren and Myths

_**Chap 4! Now some background on Ren! Thanks for those who read and reviewed! Sorry for not updating soon! Sorry for errors! I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think:D**_

* * *

**With Ren:**

Ren appears at a house that she's never been in. Her gaze roams about the room, and lands on her half bother Raphael who looks about ready to kill her. She watches him stomp toward her with a deadly glare.

"Who the hell are you?" He growls than stops in front of her.

"The name is Siren Saints but even calls me Ren." She responds remembering that he doesn't know about her just yet. It'll be at least another two years, until she's born and twenty years until he finds out he has four other siblings from his dad's side.

"Saints? Are you related to Creed Saints?"

"Yes, my father, making me your sister." Siren whispers. "And that's also the thing is that I'm not even born yet."

"Future," He chuckles as he walks back to the lazy boy that is located at the far corner of the room. "That's always fun to travel. Damn, I wish I had that power so I could have saved Ash." He shakes his head remembering their eldest brother.

"Can I crash here?" Ren questions as she looks around.

Raphael gives his half sister a look, knowing that his mother has not been with their father several years. "I guess, I have some business to attend at our home land." He hisses at the home land part.

"Sounds like fun." Her sarcasm makes him laugh.

"You know it, now if you excuse me. You may do whatever you want just don't spill anything on the leather couches."

"Alright, doc Dodgers." She retorts as she giggles. "Where's your bathroom and do you have spare clothes I can borrow until I get a job in this time to get money?"

"Don't sweat it, Siren," He hands her a credit card. "It's on me, no sister of mine is going to whore herself around her. Plus it's up the stairs, first door to the right."

"Whoring! Dude, what's in that head of yours?"

"I didn't want to say labor cause it'll reminds me of you know who."

"Right," She rolls her eyes.

"Go shower, pig!" He disappears with a flash.

"No clothes!"

Another flash and clothes appear in her hands. Shaking her head, Ren starts up the stairs.

* * *

**With Chris:**

The sisters and Leo stare at Chris as he grins to himself. Chris paces the floor with the peace of mind that Ren survived the demonic attack. Of course he's mad about the torture she endured.

"What the hell is she?" Piper shouts.

"She's ah… She's Alvian." Chris whispers.

"Alvian what is that?"

"I thought they were myths." Leo gasps as he looks over at Chris.

"Not at all. They are real just like the rest of the magical community." Chris retorts.

"Hello what is Alvian?" Phoebe interrupts

"A group of people that were the first source of magic in time, they were the ones that helped start of the status of the world. The Asilians were the ones who had them slaughtered over the years."

"Asilians?"

"Another group of magical beings who were cursed," Chris whispers "by one of their most beloved goddess."He finishes.

"Why would their goddess do that?"

"She married the Heir to the Alvian Gods but she fall in love with his cousin they plotted to get him killed but it back fired when her husband's sister discovered it. They killed her and blamed 'Heir' on the death of his sister and the wounds the goddess had. They killed the Heir and he was casted to hell. His mother swore on revenge along with many of the Alvian gods for taking the Heir. The goddess was killed later on and all out war went out.

The Alvians were slaughtered long before the death of the two Alvian. They lost the war but slowly they've been gaining ground. If I'm correct some of the Alvian people influence a lot of political parties."

"You're joking right?" Phoebe questions.

Chris gives her a look of 'Does it look like I'm joking.' "Alvians are very involved with events around the world. They are the ones who send rescue teams out and let me tell you. They don't trust easily and if you break their trust your better off dead." Chris tells them as Ren reappears.

* * *

**_Can she be trusted? Will she bring trouble to the Charmed ones and their friends? Let me hear what you guys have to say. :P_**


	5. Lucy!

_**Sorry it's taken so long for me to update! I swear i'll try to update soon! I hope you enjoy! I don't own Charmed!**_

* * *

Ren eyes everyone in the room as she applies lipstick on, her hair shines with health and beauty. Blood gone and creamy skin is visible. Ren places a soft, hand on Chris' as she looks into his eyes.

"What did I miss?" She asks with a thick accent that everyone, but Chris, missed.

"You're Alvian?" Leo questions.

Ren keeps quiet as she turns to Chris. "Lucy, you got some explaining to do."

"One, I'm not a girl. Two, the name is Chris. Three, last I checked you weren't Ricky Ricardo."

"Kill joy!" Ren grumbles. "And yes, I'm Alvian. What of it?"

Leo looks at her. "The Elders have denied all proof that they ever lived."

"Yeah," Ren starts. "I know, my mom was one of the few who started to say we all died." She smiles.

"Your mom," Phoebe starts. "You have a mom!"

"No, I was born from a rock," Ren rolls her eyes. "Then, raised by wolves."

Chris remembers a story that Miren told him. "I thought you were raised by Wolves."

Ren shakes her head. "Right, but they were Chive warriors or shape shifters in your case. My mom's best friend was their leader. And I think I got a half sister from her too… I have too many half siblings that I don't know them all or they don't know me." Ren pouts.

"Right… So where did you go?"

"I went to see if I could find my mom or dad from this time… And I got a surprise!"

"What was it?"

"I didn't find them but one of my big brothers…"

"Which one: Fugitive, warrior, or Smarty?"

"Ash hasn't escaped yet, so thanks for remembering he's still locked up. Caleb is of doing his thing."

"So Warrior?"

"Yeah, Raphael nearly kicked my ass," She grins. "He was all 'who the hell are you.' But he calmed down when I explained."

"Wouldn't that change the future?" Paige interrupts.

"Not for my people since they can see into the future."

"All of them?"

"Oh yeah, we rock that way." Ren laughs, "I'm playing, blood calls blood. We can't deny who we are unless it's to protect the ones we love."

"That sounds handy."

Ren shakes her head. "Not really, that always screws up marriages. Believe me; my dad has been with so many women that it's so odd to see him with only my mom. While my siblings' moms are shunned and are unheard from."

"Damn," Phoebe whispers. "You guys are strict."

"Eh, you learn to deal with it. The thing that gets most people is the no sex or die thing. We lost so many people because of sex." She looks down. "And we have tons more rules to live by, it kind of sucks."

"Vent much?" Chris chuckles.

"Shut up!" She pushes him, "Now, that they know some of my background. I need you to come with me!"

"Where do you want me to go? The last time you said that I ended up in a tub of chocolate and whip cream. I don't want to feel like I did that day."

"Oh come on, it was fun…"

"Until your mom walked in and screamed her lungs out."

Ren giggles as she wraps an arm around him, and scrunches her face in a teasing way. "Baby, my mom was just ticked off because it was her idea to do that to my dad."

"Too much information," Chris chuckles as he rubs her arm.

"I know but you love that I speak out my mind. Thus making us bffs" Her smile widens.

"Right… Or is it that you can black mail me at any given moment?"

"That too, suzie Q"

"Why are you calling him girl names?" Paige questions cutting of the amusing banter. "And since when do you have friends?"

"Hurtful!" Chris bursts out like Woody from _Suite life on deck_.

Ren giggles as she ruffles his hair. "I call him girl names because I can. And he has tons of friends; they just want to kick his sorry ass for not sharing his toys."

The sisters' glance at one another as they press on Chris' social life in the future; a tall form darkness beside Ren.

* * *

_**What do you guys think of Chris and Ren's relationship? WHo has appeared? Let me know what you guys think! Please and thank you!**_


	6. Forget You!

I'm back! Okay, i do not own anything but The Ren sisters and their family memebers. Also the plot is mine. :P Enjoy! Sorry if for errors. Finials does that to a person!

* * *

Raphael stands beside his baby sister, as three angry women and a man are about ready to beat him. He snorts as he turns his attention to his sister. Her blue eyes shine with amusement as her smile, yet something in her gaze makes him uneasy. Rolling his eyes at her, he pulls out a pair of keys and hands them to her.

"Who are you?" Piper hisses as she starts to lift her hands.

"Damn lady, chill I'm only here to talk to this chick." Raphael gives Piper a cookie eating grin as he eyes her. "Then I'll get to you."

Everyone but Chris and Ren gasp at his comment. "Down boy, don't make me pull out the water gun." Ren threatens.

"Can't be as bad as the time I got Tasered by my girlfriend." He retorts.

"Right, you're the one that likes the kinky stuff." Chris mumbles.

"You guys are so random," Phoebe shouts.

"Baby-" Raphael starts.

"What do you want Rap? I thought you went to Looney ville." Ren interrupts her brother's remarks.

"Yeah and they let me go, now shut up and listen. I want to do some snooping;"

"And?"

"You let left a big detail out of the things you told me."

"What do you mean?"

"That you're the reason why Miren died."

"What?" She shouts. "How can you say that? Why would I want my twin to die?"

"That's what I want to know."

"I'm afraid that the Alvian authorizes will be coming to collect you at any moment."

"You son of-"

Chris is flung across the room as Raphael's form shifts to the form of her cousin Tyel. A sinister smile plays on his lips as he grabs her. A portal appears causing the air to intense.

"In you go little girl. The over lord wants you back and he will see to it that you get a beating of a life time." He hisses.

"You crazy bastard! Your good for nothing-"

With a jolt Tyel is down on his knees and a large shadow towers behind him. "You let go of her, and I won't kill you." Chris hisses.

"I will kill the little bitch."

"She's your cousin."

"Just because we share DNA doesn't mean I'll die for her. I did after all I did kill her older sister and got rid of her brother. What makes you think I'll let her go?"

"Swine!"

Chris uses his telekinesis to send the crazy Alvian traitor into the portal. Ren gets up and dusts herself off but her blue eyes have a stormy look. Her lips quiver slightly as the portal turns a dark gray and vanishes in a dark poof. Her head clouds and her eyes lose their shine.

The Charmed ones look at the two in shock. Chris helps Ren up and they look at each other, only to have them drift apart. Piper notices the way Chris eyes Ren with love and concern; as if he was the one hurt. While Ren looks annoyed and pissed.

"What did you do to the portal?" Leo questions.

Ren looks at him with disinterest, "I made sure no Alvian can't go through; or Asilian. I just hope that my spell worked."

Paige stands and looks her over. "Can you die?"

"Oh yeah, and I bleed every month so I guess I know I'm not carrying Chris' kid."

"Haha," Chris grumbles. "Funny Ren, How the hell did Tyel know you were here?"

Ren glares at Chris. "I don't know."

"He is your cousin."

"Right just because I'm related to him I know all his motives. I don't have a brother who killed all his family and friends. So don't judge my fucked up family."

"Don't bring him into it."

"Right so it's ok for us to talk about my family but when it comes to yours its taboo."

"Yes, now how the hell did he know?"

"I don't know,"

"You're lying."

"Right, that's why my nose is getting bigger."

"Fuck you,"

"Threatening me with a good time won't get me to answer your question."

They stare at one another; Leo intervenes only to become mute. "Everything is a joke for you isn't it." Chris accuses her.

"No, but I don't need this." With a snap Ren vanishes.

* * *

What can happen now? What really has Ren ticked? Can there be a secret relationship between Chris and Ren? Let me know what you guys think! :D


	7. Crabbie pants!

_**Sorry guys very short chap, I'm working on other projects as i'm writing one this one. I prewrite and check over so it takes time. So please bare with me. Please and thank! And I'd like to thank IHATEfangirls and crlncyln for reviewing! That was long over due! thanks you guys! Please continue on reviewing! :D**_

* * *

The Charmed ones stand there in shock that the two friends. The rage and sorrow between them grows as they fight. Phoebe tries to make out the cause of it only to get nothing. Two stubborn adults and raging emotions make it impossible for her to think. Just when she was to say something Ren vanishes with a fury that makes her shiver. Chris' green eyes narrow as stomps toward the book of shadows.

"I swear that girl is going to get herself in waist deep trouble. And she's going to call on me to bail her out." He grumbles.

"You have a brother?" Paige questions.

"Yes, I do but Rick has a twisted sense of humor." He uses his best friend's name.

"So your brother is named Rick?" Leo grumbles as painful memories rear.

"Yeah," He mumbles as he thumbs throw the book. "Well, I got to get-"

Pale lights fill the room and there stands a whitelighter named Euphemia, her raven colored hair tumbles down, as her hazel eyes shine. She has been on Leo's side since he became a whitelighter earning the trust and respect of the charmed ones.

"Euphemia, what brings you here?" Leo questions his sister-like figure.

"A power surge just occurred and I had a feeling it had to come from here." She offers them a smile.

"Whoopie," Chris hisses.

"Ignore him, he's crabby." Phoebe eyes Chris as she points out the obvious.

Suddenly, a bright light flashes blinding everyone. Once their vision returns they notice that Chris is no longer with them. Panic reaches each sister as they call for their whitelighter.

* * *

_**What happened to Chris? and what does Euphemia want?**_


	8. Guess Who!

_**I'm back! And updating Sooner. I hope you guys enjoy the chap! And if you have any predictions let me know what they are! Thanks to those who read and reviewed you guys make my day!:D**_

* * *

Chris glares at Ren as she gives him a goofy smile. Her eyes shine with mischief as she walks over to him. Knowing her twisted sense of humor; Chris eyes her wary as he backs away. Upon hitting a wall he lifts his hands to defend himself as the young woman jumps him.

"Popeye, why must we fight?" She asks as she lays her head on his shoulder.

Hugging her to him, Chris strokes her back. "Olive oil, you know why we have to make it seem we hate each other."

Their nickname exchange has been going on since they meet each other a few years back. Many thought that they were destined to hook up as lovers and pop a couple of kids. Chris sees Ren as a friend and friends she'll remain much to her dismay.

"Your parents don't know do they?"

"Nope and you had to say you spoke to your-"

"Calm your pretty little self. I know the limitations of this mission but, I'm my world is different from yours'."

Sighing Chris sets her down. "Why did you bring me here?"

Ren releases a repressed sigh. "So when I was going being tortured-" Chris fitches, "I peeked into big bad's head."

"And?"

"I know the dummy that would change him."

"What?"

"I saw his bitch ass in a memory."

"Ren," Chris starts.

"Chris," She retorts. "The guy reminds me of the evil dude from Dudley Do-right!"

Her words ring in his ears as he stares into her ocean blue eyes; "You need to relax!"

"Yeah Like that would happen. I have to pretend to hate my best friend; help bring his brother down. Watch my back from a drugged out cousin with a bad haircut."

Shaking his head he leans against the cold wall. "You need help, little girl. And who's the guy that turns my brother?"

"Gee thanks Chris. Now I need you to stay here with me." She smiles brightly at him avoiding his question.

"Here?" He asks forgetting his other question.

The front room is decorated with artifacts from the past; furnished with Louie the VI furniture. The creamy walls show no sign of distress as the sunshine bounces about the room. Peeking over to the other room, he finds that it is almost filled with flowers of varies colors and race. Bamboo furniture seems to catch his attention.

"Rap's house; he let me crash. I don't want be alone here if he forgets or blast from the past returns."

Chris nods, "Why are you throwing movie titles out there?"

"Easier. I don't want to deal with real life. On that note, Evil has tricks and minions."

"That's nothing new, Ren."

She whacks him behind the head. "I know that Dum- Dum. I meant that he can be anyone. Before you say anything, just let me poke at your head to see if you've met up with little Nicky." She smiles.

"What you gonna do?"

"Poke in your head to see if you've seen the bastard."

"The things you do to-"

"Shut up" Just as Ren places her hands over his head, she gets a memory of herself being dragged away.

* * *

_**What is going on with Ren and does she truly know the offender? Will chris realize that his friend is not only his friend or will something interrupt their play?**_


	9. I need to know

_**I'm back! Sorry if it's taken me a bit longer. But i hope you guys enjoy this chap! ;D Let me know what you guys think about it and what may happen. Thanks to those who read and reviewed. Sorry about errors! I don't own the Charmed **_

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_**Her wrists bound by chains and her body pinned to a wall. Blood seeping out as hot pokes brand her worn, body. Wyatt stands before her as pulls out a dagger and softly trails it up her body. His blue shine with desire and hatred; eyes of a jealous man.**_

_**"I do not understand why you are on my brother's side when he's with that witch." His rough voice states "Join me, Ren. Join me and I will have him at your feet. Be my queen."**_

_**"Get your mitts off me you egoist Nazi!" She thrushes about, until he loses patience and strikes her.**_

_**Her head lolls side from side, "You will be mine whether you like it or not!" He pulls her close and plants rough kiss on her lips. His hands roughly trace over her as he attempts to tare her clothing, what's left of it anyways, she jerks and bites trying to escape. Nothing seems to discourage Wyatt. "Mine!" He growls as he finally gets her where he wants her. Ren fights him long and hard, Wyatt being Wyatt gets angry and hits her hard enough to let her lose consciousness.**_

_**She wakes with her body aching, screaming in agony she tries to hold back gasps of pain. Her eyes survey the room. Darkest fills the room as the moonlight hides from sight. Her heart pounds wanting to escape from her chest, denying anything happened between Wyatt and herself. She begs to the heavens that nothing happened and that she is not breeding. Her body lays on the cold ground surrounded by straw.**_

_**'I need to get out! I need to be free, I can't be his toy. I can't bare him a child. I-I have to warn Chris on the offender.' She reflects to herself.**_

_**A bright light fills the room and her mother stands before her. Like all her daughters, Rayn Saints shares the dark hair and blue eyes that shine with courage and mischief. Her pale beauty would stun anyone as her tall dangerous aura would. She reaches down for her daughter as another light fills the room. Gage Saints stands beside his wife. His powerful grey eyes shine with rage; he starts out the door as Rayn attempts to keep him close.**_

_**"I will send you to the past my daughter, you will find your friend. I will try to keep your father at bay and not kill the man who has done this to you. I love you my sweet." Rayn whispers as she waves her hand over her daughter and sends her years to the past.**_

_**Flashback ends..**_

Both Chris and Ren gasp as they are pulled back. They stare into each other's eyes as they take in what they saw. Chris now realizes the true torture his brother had placed on his friend, ally and partner. Her hardship, pain and fear all thanks to his family.

"Ren, did Wyatt force himself you on?" Chris asks.

Ren casts her gaze off to the side. Hot, salty tears threaten to spill as the event replay in her mind. Backing away she tries not to meet his gaze to read her. She can't bring herself to say that Wyatt had his way or that she may carry his child. All she knows is that she woke alone and her body ached.

"I-I"

"Ren did he rape you?"

"You saw what happened."

"I want to hear it from your lips."

"Chris-"

"I'll kill him, I don't care if he is my brother or not. I will kill him for hurting you." He places a hand on her shoulder. "Ren please let me at ease. Did he or did he not?"

"How can I put you at ease when I don't even know myself?" She tells him.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know Chris. I don't know if it happened or not. I refuse to think about it or that I might-"

"You might what, Ren?" He wraps his around about her slender form.

"Be pregnant with his bastard."

Chris is taken back, his friend and brother having a child together. A child that will determine the fate of all living things and those dead. How can he live with himself if all he thinks about his Bianca and saving his family. Now Ren will be tied to his family; as the woman who may birth the child of the twice blessed.

* * *

_**Is Ren Prego with Wyatt's baby? What are Chris' true feelings towards Siren? Let me know what you guys want predict :D**_


	10. Who's that chick? part one

_**I know it's been a while since i updated, i'm so sorry about that. I'll try to update asap! I hope you enjoy this chap. Let me know what you guys think. Please and thank you!**_

* * *

**In the future,**

Wyatt paces the room; his little wench has escaped him and gone to seek his brother. Clenching his fist, Wyatt attempts to control his temper. How can someone like Siren Saints be in love with his baby brother, a man with morals that run deep in his veins?

"Milord, we have yet to locate the maiden." A demon kneels before his evil overlord.

Whirling around to face the demon, Wyatt stomps toward the unwise Demon. "You mean to waste my time with your words when you can be finding her!"

Taken back his by overlord's rage, the demon attempts to shimmer away. Only to be is demise, giving other a chance to win the dark overlord. Another rushes to replace the place of the demon and vows to return with news on the young woman. Smirking, Wyatt dismisses them and starts to pace the room once again. Old habits die hard and just like you can't teach an old dog, new tricks.

"The day will come when you realize that my brother does not love you Ren. You will beg for me to take you into my arms and you will beg like a bitch for my touch." He turns to the window. "What do you think love?"

A slender figure appears, long blond hair tumbles down as blue eyes shine with emotionless obeisance. Perfect, pale skin glows with the candles as the woman walks up to her overlord. Deep inside the woman who knew right from wrong, strayed and a dark, betrayed soul took over. Long, nails dig into her palms as she submits herself to the man, who has condemned the world.

"You are correct my lord. Siren will beg for your touch and your embrace." The woman monotone voice gives the Warlock a sense to reconnect with his toy.

"Why don't you get me, the phoenix witch, I need to speak with her before I can send to get Ren."

"Yes, my lord." The woman stands and starts out the door.

"Remember you must hide in the shadows, Wench." Wyatt howlers after her; she puts on her cloak and vanishes into the shadows. "You will be a great asset to my plot little one just like Ren is. Now that I have you well controlled you will not escape me like that bitch did."

* * *

_**Who's that chick? what does she know? What will she do? What will happen next?**_


	11. My Leon to my Claire

**_I'm back! _**

* * *

_**Present:**_

Chris stares at Ren as she paces the room, ranting on the events and her feelings toward men. Her raven hair cascades down and swirls about her thin body. Bangs brush over her eyelids as she suddenly turns her attention to the man before her. Her eyes shine with fear.

"What if I am, Chris? What will I do?" Her voice cracks giving the Young witch a major heartache.

"Ren, we make our own destinies not the other way around. And if you are, I'm here for you." He reaches for her hand.

"Even if the father is your scum of a brother?"

"He's my brother, you're my friend buttercup, and nothing will change. We have leverage and we can-"

A sob escapes her lips, "I don't want it, Chris. I don't want the mother of that bastard's seed. I would rather be tortured over and over again than to be his child's mother."

Hushing her, having her in his embrace makes him want to hold her like that forever. Yet something deep inside screams at him to push her away; that she only brings trouble, trouble that would kick their ass so hard they won't be able to move. "I love you,." He leans back a bit to stare into her eyes. "Like a fat kid loves cake."

Feeling worse Ren sucks up the rejection; "Ditto fat kid." She pulls away while wiping her tears away.

"That's my girl." He mumbles.

Ren pulls away and dashes into another room. Going after her, Chris finds himself in a large room filled with gadgets that would make an inspector envy. He spots the young woman standing by a plasma television. Shuffling toward her, he sees the box in her hand.

"Bambi, look what I found!" She waves a game.

"What did you find Thumper?"

She hands him the box, large bold letters read 'Resident evil: Dark Chronicles.' A wide game places on her wide lips. Chris meets her beautiful, sapphire blue eyes that shine with mischief. He smiles at the insane Alvian woman.

"Will you be my Leon to my Claire?"

"Of course."

'I just wish 'Ada' was out of our lives.' Ren thinks to herself…

* * *

**_I'm a Cleon fan, lol, anys can you guys guys who 'Ada' is in this story? I decided to make a prequel to this story involving Chris and Ren's adventures before and during the war. Might upload it this weekend. Ps I'd like to thank those who read and reviewed! I'm honored that you guys are reading my stories! Please let me know what you guys think or want to happen! Thanks again! - JasZ_**


	12. You Don't Know! Part one

Sorry that its taking me a while to update. School is drainning me of time and enegry. Besides that; Thanks to all those who are reading and reviewing you guys are AWESOME!. Let me know what you guys think of this chap! And/or what will happen later on.

* * *

Piper and her sisters pace the floor in pure worriment for their whitelighter. It has been more than five hours since he vanished in bright lights. No word has come their way. The man that has turned their world upside down has vanished. Suddenly, celestial blue orbs materialize before them. A smiling Chris appears.

"Where the hell have you been?" Piper shouts at the man before her.

Chris eyes his mother, a bemused expression washes over him. "Somewhere with Ren."

"Why do you trust her so much?" Phoebe questions.

A rush of doubt washes over him, once again his friendship with Ren is being thrown onto the table. Just like when he first met her, Phoebe went out with her claws to get the girl away from her nephew. Now history repeats itself, in some time twisted way.

"I trust her, like I would trust my own shadow." Chris retorts.

"But why?"

"Damn it Phoebe! I don't have to explain my friendship with Ren."

"Don't yell at her." Paige jumps up. "She's just worried about Wyatt."

"I would never put Wyatt in danger! Besides, Ren would never hurt a baby!"

"You say that now." Phoebe hisses.

"You don't know her like I do!"

"You claim to know her, yet-"

"Shut the fuck up! Don't you start with your bullshit Phoebe! Ren has been by my side since I-Eh, Just leave her alone. If you have something against me ok. But don't go after her!" The sisters notice the hurt the young half breed so desperately tries to hide. Yet with his jaw locked and his poster daring them to continue the topic of the Alvian woman.

"I swear, if she hurts my nephew-"

"Phoebe, you think you've gone throw hell, but you have not been in Ren or my shoes. You don't the things we've gone through to be here. So instead of being so selfish learn to give and not take."

No one has ever spoken to her that way, since Prue, now this stranger that stands before her and her sisters accuses her. "You don't know me."

"And you don't know Ren or I. So don't say shit you don't know goes on between us. But I swear if any of you hurt her. I will never, ever let you forgive you, any of you." With that the Witch-lighter vanishes.


	13. You Don't Know! Part two

_**I know it's been forever since i updated. but i'm back. Sorry if the chap is short and filled with errors. Please let me know what you guys think. I'd also like to thank those who read and reviewed. :D**_

* * *

Appearing before, Ren; Chris notices the tattoo on her right side. She had Mi ink her after she was stabbed by the enemy by saving Melinda. She didn't want anyone to question it so covered it up the only way she could think of. All evidence tainted by the dark ink yet the suffering she holds within her soul bubbles. Pain Chris can understand at times…

"You seem in the dumps, why is that?" She cocks her head.

"It's nothing, Ren." He grumbles.

"Bullshit, I know you like the back of-"

"Of your right butt cheek," Chris attempts to smile.

Amused Ren winks at him, "Did you see what you like?"

"I saw a straight jacket that I would like to wrap you in."

"Bambi, must you wound me so?" she clutches her chest.

"Oh, yes." He walks over to the couch.

"Got into a fight with your aunts?"

Releasing a sigh he nods. "Phoebe started her shit again."

"She never did like me… Remember the ice cream parlor?"

A true smile plays on his lips. "You took advantage of me."

Making a buzzing noise Ren giggles. "Did not, I just surprised you!"

"Lies, you almost raped me."

"I yelled surprise."

"so?"

"If I yell surprise, it's not rape."

"Since when?"

"Since, I met you. Bambi, you are my weakness."

"So, I'm Siren's siren than?"

"Don't act like you didn't know."

"I didn't, but what I now know is that you never let me down."

"But there is still something you don't know."

"Will I never know?"

"Good things come for those who wait."

"Not this again." Chris forgets the things his aunt said about the woman beside him.

'And I've waited a long time for you to say that you love me… I'll wait until my last dying breath for that confession.' Ren reflects to herself. Ren wraps a blanket about them and dreams of the day, the man she loves so dearly releases that she loves him.

* * *

**_Do you think Chris will figure out Ren's feelings toward him._**


	14. Reflecting

_**I know it's been months since I've updated! Please don't hurt me for it. Anyways, I've having trouble thinking up what to do with Ren and Chris so this is what I came up with. I'm sorry for the length of it. As well as the errors; Please let me know what you guys think.**_

* * *

Chris sits beside Ren who is munching on popcorn. Her eyes trained on the plasma TV as the scenes of the original Halloween movie flashes before them. The room is filled with the Halloween theme. Closing his eyes remembers a time when Ren would scream at the television for the girl to run faster. It always amused him and kept him from reliving his mother's death.

"Run, Bitch, Run!" Ren screams at the screen.

Chuckling Chris snags the popcorn bowl. "Ren, the movie is old as hell."

"I know and this bitch still gets killed." She huffs as she leans on Chris's shoulder.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He whispers.

"I don't think your cousin would like the idea of you tossing her off to me." She smiles.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I'm just thinking of Mi. I miss her," She whispers. "This was one of her favorite movies."

Guilt fills Chris, ''Ren, I know how you feel."

'I doubt that.' She reflects to herself but nods all the same.

"How about I make us some milkshakes?" Chris offers.

"I'm good, hon." She whispers as she pulls away from him.

"You sure, you never turned down my milkshakes." Chris eyes her for a bit and notices her pulling on her fingers. A bad habit she got whenever she was frighten. Placing a large hand on her small one; he looks into her blue orbs. He brushes some loose strands of hair away from her face. The warmth of skin contact makes them both realize what is happening with them.

"I know you, Ren. I want to-" they start to lean in for a kiss when a flash of lights interrupts.

"What the hell is going on!" Piper howls as the two young adults jump from the love seat.

* * *

_**What's going to happen next? Is Chris falling for his Best friend? What the hell are the Sisters doing there? Most of all i want to hear what you guys think of Chris and Ren's relationship. P.s I want to hear if you guys want Chris to return the feelings Ren feels for him or go down his path and love Bianca. I hope to hear what you guys think. **_

_**JasZ**_


	15. The Bad Touch

_**I'm back with a new Chap! I want to update at least every four days. I don't think that will happen but i'll try! Here is the after affects of the almost kiss!**_

* * *

Ren sits on the kitchen counter with a mug of strong coffee that can wake the dead. Chris sits across from her on a stool. The Halliwell sisters and their former white-lighter stand there; leering at them with unknown expressions. Chris nurses his coffee mug as he sneaks a peek at Ren who is staring out the window. She turns to face her intruders.

"So what do you guys want?" She questions as she looks at her best friend's family.

"Why are you here?" Piper encounters.

"Didn't we go through this?" Ren gives her a drool look.

"No, now tell us!" Phoebe becomes impatient.

"Always the one to bust my balls." Ren mumbles as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"What did you say?"

"I said, you are always the one to bust my balls. As in you ruin everything I try to do right. Damn girl go shower and get that ear wax out."

"You ins-"

"Girl, you're in my casa. A place where all I have to do is blink and you're down bleeding."

Chris rises and eye brow; knowing that all the words she's saying now are a hoax. He just sits there, wondering who the hell is after his brother. His attention goes to his mother how holds his brother tightly to her bosom. How he longs for the same attention from his mother. Blinking away tears of abandonment he returns to Ren's raves.

"Are you threatening me, little girl?"

"Nah, I don't threaten people I merely tell the honest to gosh truth."

"Why are you here?" Leo interrupts.

Releasing a sigh Ren looks at the man she detests. "I'm here because my best friend is in need. You know for being good witches you guys suck at being good people. I mean damn you abuse the shit out of him and kick him like a dog when all he's been doing is trying to find whoever turns that thing" She points at baby Wyatt, "Into the dictator of the world."

Piper cuddles her child close. "He's not evil."

"Not yet." Ren mumbles as she locks eyes with her long time crush.

"Ren, that's enough." Chris hisses.

"Oh, Chris, you have yet to tell them that mini leo over there is to become the big bad. My oh my"

"Siren, I didn't want them to go all ape crazy."

"I'm sorry mister I want to sneak and do my business."

"Siren, you know that I didn't want them to-"

"We're right here." Paige states.

"Shut up! This has nothing to do with you." Both young adults scream.

Taken back by this, the charmed ones and their men watch. Chris is now in front of Siren who glares at him. He hisses some words to her and she does the same to him. They glare at one another. Suddenly Ren pushes Chris way as a dagger appears out of nowhere. The dagger pierces Ren, a warlock blinks in and sneers at the sight of the maiden.

Chris stares at his friend in horror as she pulls out the bloody dagger out of her shoulder. The warlock extends his hand to conjure a ball. Using his powers Chris orbs the young woman away from the blast. The blast hits the cabinet causing glass to shatter about. The Charmed ones spring into action only to be blown away within seconds. Leo orbs away with Wyatt seconds before they are hit by another blast.

Ren shuffles closer to the warlock, who seems to be weighing her body with his eyes. A smirk appears on his lips as he extends his hand toward her. Chris understands what is happening at the moment. The dagger wasn't meant to kill him it was to posses him. Ren saved him and now she's trapped to serve the warlock. She reaches for him and than a smile appears on her bow lips. The dagger appears in her hand, the same dagger that was used on her, and shoves it into his gut. Shocked the warlock stumbles away only that Ren slices his throat and then plunges it into his heart. Blood stains her hands, Ren twist the dagger making the wound larger in the warlock.

"Chris, a little help," Ren mumbles at the warlock continues to glare at her. "He's immortal you know!" she screams. "Only a witch can kill this punk ass bitch!"

Chris growls at her, and begins to recite a spell. The charmed ones watched as the duet finish off the warlock that had attacked. It didn't take them long as it would take the charmed ones to kill an immortal warlock. They continue to witness Chris rush to his friend, the concern that is expressed on his features. Ren falls to her knees as the wound seems to spread. A ghastly green color mere's her pale complexion.

"What's happening to her?" Paige whispers.

"Ren?" Chris whispers as he gets within arm's reach of the Alvian woman.

"I-I" Ren collapses to the ground, the green tinting spreads across her body.

* * *

**_Why must all the bad things happen to Ren? Do you guys think she'll survive? What do you guys think of Phoebe? What do you think is going to happen next? I really what to hear what you guys think. _**

**_JasZ_**


	16. Dear Diary Part 1

_**I'm back with a new chap! I'm rather upset that i'm not here from you guys. :( I hope to you from you guys soon please and thank you**_

* * *

"Ren-"

"She's been poisoned." Chris starts as he picks her up. "I need to get her to-"

"Call Leo!"

Leo appears within seconds of his name being called out. Yet when he sees the young woman he does nothing to help. Chris knows for a fact that his so called father wouldn't help her not in this life of the next. Besides there's nothing he can do to help the woman. It's been days since she arrived. And now he'll lose her like he did one cold night. Picking the girl up; Chris orbs to a well known healer by the name Silence Ness. Appearing before the woman, Chris waits for her questions that never come.

The Alvian Medicine woman does what she does in silence. Chris lingers on the side line watching it all happen. He silently prays for his best friend to survive. Closing his eyes reminisces on long ago memories. Memories of Ren's involvement in his life; her smile, her laugher and her care free spirit.

Piper and her sisters stand in shock at the quick action of their white lighter. Feeling guilt grip them, they slowly being to clean up when everything begins to repair itself. The scene before them is like a cartoon, times knitting itself shut. Piper walks away from the kitchen to walk towards the front room. There she sees a bowl of popcorn and cans of soda. A large fur flux blanket rest on the ground, as pillows are scattered about the room.

Toddling over to the banister, Piper looks up the spiral staircase, she looks up to see three; maybe four story house. Taking the first step, Piper prepares herself for something that may happen. Nothing happens so she continues her path. Upon reaching the second floor, she heads towards a room that is barren. Much like that one the other rooms are just the same. Going on to the second stairway she comes to the third floor where she stops to peer into a room that has clearly been used at one point. Yet nothing else seems to be out of order. Persisting, she comes to the last staircase; her heels click on the marble stairs. She stops at the first door; opening the door she is rewarded with hue color of purple that seem to seen better years. A tampered book lays on the bed covers, reaching for it Piper notices neat script. Its Ren's dairy. Opening the cover, piper gets a whiff of dust. She than randomly chooses a section.

November 13 2020

Dear dairy,

It pains me to see that Chris is still holding himself responsible for his mother's death. It's been two years since she passed away. Yes, I know I'm being a bit harsh. It wasn't his fault she moved on to the spirit world. On November 13, I remember the day I met him.. He was at his mother's grave, staring at the headstone; I didn't want to disturb him so I just watched him from afar. Debating on approaching him; at the end I did and we walked for a tad bit. From then on he became my best friend, my brother from another mother, the man I will never have….

I wonder if I'm just avoiding my true feeling from him because his grandfather just passed on. Or that his old man hates him with a passion that would make any asshole envy. Gah, I sometimes what to kick his sorry ass and make him eat his own shit! Chris is the one that stops me. Always telling me that 'He's my dad, Ren, I can't-" It kills me to hear him respect that man. But I can't let my anger towards that low life get me. I can't.

-Ren

Piper notices a sketch of a young boy sitting on a headstone staring at another one with tears running down his eyes. At the bottom it has a caption that entices Piper.

"_Why Mama, why did you leave me?"_

Closing the dairy, Piper frowns. Her white-lighter was motherless; he was abused by his father, and his sister gone. What of his brother? Did he raise him or did he help his father make his life hell? Questions invade her mind that the thought of the man- no- boy is still so kind to her and her family. All the pain and anger they released on him. Who could she face him now knowing that, that boy will one day be the part of this world. Will he want revenge? What of his friend?


	17. Dear Diary Part 2

**_I'm back with another chap. I hope you guys enjoy!_**

* * *

Leo finds his ex wife in Ren's bedroom; she is staring into space with a sad expression on her beautiful face. Concerned he totters over to her with their son in his arms. Wyatt reaches for his mother, who snaps out of her world. Leo takes the dairy out of her hands and places their son in the warm cocoon.

"What is this?"

"Ren's Diary." Piper answers. "I-"

Leo opens the diary to a random page. His eyes widen; and turn his attention to his wife. "Piper did you read this?"

"What?"

"August 9th,

I'm about ready to shut that nose ass bitch! Gah, he demands us to stop trying to hunt down his precious son! He knows what that demon is doing, yet he won't help us. I really wish Chris would let me bitch slap that mofo! I swear if Leo Wyatt ever threatens him one more fucking time, I'll gut his slimy ass. I just don't want that elder or his asshole of his son to hurt my Chrissie boo or Linny. They hurt them or any of their family members I'll gut them with my bare hands and burn their remains. I know for a fact Mi will help she'll get the pike ready and pit flaming. "

Leo looks down at the page to see a sketch of his self and Wyatt standing over the world.

"You hurt Chris in the future…" Piper whispers.

"What the hell are you doing?" Chris's voice blows into the room

* * *

_**Sorry about the length. but do you just think Ren will appear? Do you think Leo cares on how Ren feels about him?**_


	18. Warning

_**I'm so sorry! I'm late again! Lol work and school have taken up most of my time! Anyways here's the next chap. Let me know what you think. Thank you guys for reading! I hope to see from responds to these chaps!**_

* * *

Chris glares at his parents who attempt to hide the diary between them. Ashamed of being caught red handed. Piper tries to freeze the room but Chris stands there unaffected. Tapping his foot on the wooden floor, his friend is slowly dying and his parents are snooping. How the hell did his family come out this way?

"What the hell are you doing?" He repeats

"I need to change Wyatt's diaper."

Chris narrows his eyes, "You came all the way three flights of stairs to change a diaper."

"Yes," Piper encounters. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get some clean clothes for Ren."

"How is she?"

Piper notes the change in his hostile behavior to one of worry and shame. "Not well."

"Will she live?"

"I don't know." Chris whispers the last words. "I don't understand why she's the one to get hunted down. While I live…."

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Silence told me that time will tell if she'll survive."

"Silence?"

"A medicine woman."

"I'm sorry to hear about Ren." Leo interjects.

"Yeah," Chris mumbles as he moves toward the dresser to select a set of clothes. "You know, if Ren finds out you read her Diary; she will kill you. Believe me I was at that end at one point and let's just say I couldn't move for a week. "

"And?"

"Just put it back and pretend you didn't read a thing. I'm warning you because I didn't get one."

"The elder-"

"She's not from our world Leo. Our Rules don't apply to her or to her people. She's death and believe me she's not a force to reckon." A gleam appears as he gives them a stern look.

"Why do you protect her when she brings trouble?"

"I protect her for many reasons that you'll never know or understand. Now do as I told you. Don't read anymore."

Leo sets the diary down and ignores the man before him. He has no right to tell him what to do; he is a threat to his family. That girl he so protects is also a threat. Once the young man leaves leo takes the booklet and hands it to his ex. The both go to retreat to the kitchen where the find phoebe and paige eyeing the cabinets.


	19. Danger Zone

_**I know it's been a long time since i've updated but work has been keeping me away. TO make it up here is a chap involving a bit more info on Ren and the future.**_

* * *

"What are you two doing?" Piper questions her sisters

"There something in the cabinets."

"Might be mice or a shape shifting demon!"

They get the cabinet to open to reveal a fairy like figure. The fairy looks at them and vanishes. Piper is dumbfounded by this but waves it aside. The sisters look at one another as they try to ignore the fact that a fairy was near. Something about the girl made their world turn up side down for the worst.

Remembering the tattered diary, Piper shows her sisters and explains to them what Chris has told her. As they gather around to read the girl they fail to notice a lurking figure.

'_February 3,_

_My life can't suck anymore! Chris just brought some hussy into our place. What the hell? I'm not jealous of this woman! It's just that it's been Chris and I all along and now he brought some stranger into our home. The place where we have hidden so many people we find to protect. Ok, maybe I'm jumping into something that it's not. But come on! It's supposed to be me and him against the world. I can't help but feel as if I'm being replaced by some bimbo. Can it be that my feelings for him are becoming something much more than a friend? Gah, why did this have to happen? Great, I hear them talking next door….What a hoe! She wants Christ to send me off! I can't be mad her only, he fucking agreed! He's willing to throw me aside for her…I'm nothing to him.'_

The tear drops stain the page as they look down to see a stretch of Chris introducing Ren to some other woman. Next to that stretch is another of Ren sitting in her room with her head bowed and the diary set aside. There is a caption_: If_ _I could only break the chains that bind me._ They quickly change the page to another.

_April 4,_

_MI and I are currently in the 'study' looking for a way to bring big bad blond down. Of course, Chris wants us to do it without killing him. It's not easy to find a way to do so, Richie (Rick, to those who have a pistol attached to their body) has been enlisted to help us find a way. Not that I mind the eye candy… It's just that Chris was suppose to be here, instead of being cradled by that two faced bitch's legs. Maybe it's just be being over dramatic as my dear twin preaches. I swear when she finds a guy worth her time she'll be all over him like a fly on shit. Richie, how I wouldn't mind spending time forgetting my Chris troubles and jump your willing bones. -Great, busty slut walked in…._

A stretch of the Mi and Ren peaking over books as a handsome man reads. Caption:_ I want me some of that VCR!_

Turning the page, they find another entirely.

_July 17,_

_Chris has laid out the plans we are to carry out in a weeks time. I'm a little concern about this plan… It's not well thought out. Of course during the meeting I told Chrissy Poo this and I got cussed out by busty slut aka Chris' hoe, about me not wanting our cause to win this war. I quickly shut my mouth before I got myself in big trouble. But Creed knows I would of busted her shit… I miss my old Chris, the sweet boy I met and fell for… _

There is Chris leading them to battle and the caption reads: _Off we go to our doom._

Turning the page they are floored by the damage of the page. Tears stain the page, wrinkles fill it as the scent of dirt consume them.

_August 5,_

_I lost her! I lost the other half of me… Mi! Mi! How will I live knowing my sister is no longer beside me making her silly jokes about my forbidden love? I won't hear her snores at night or the way she flirted with Richie. Her retorts to busty slut or her sassy remarks to Rick's advances. My sister is gone all thanks to Chris and his stupid hoe! He dragged me away from her body. He yelled at me for being stupid for trying to take her dead body with me. How could he tell me that? Me! His best friend, the one who has had his back. All because B. told him Linny was waiting. Linny was with her uncle. He made be sound stupid to even try; he promised me to always be there and he added salt to my wound by saying it was her fault._

_I refuse to look at him or his toy. I refuse to look in the mirror to see a face that will no longer be there. My heart aches as if I was set on fire. No one has said a word about Mi. Her name is smut to all thanks to B. I'm smut replacing smut. I want to be with Mi. I want to be with my twin. I can't be without my other half…. I can't breath or sleep; all I do is cry and hide. I want out of this war. Sayra, lady of the underworld, why did you take my sister and not i? _

Underneath the entirely is a photo of Ren looking in the mirror, next to it is another of her looking at it again but with no reflection. Caption_: Half of me is gone, I'm no longer fully alive._

* * *

**_Let me know what all of ya'll thought! I'll try to update ASAP - JasZ_**


	20. Funky Monkey

**_Thanks to all those who read and reviewed!_**

* * *

Another realm,

Chris watches as Silence works on Ren. Never has he felt such need to have someone fixed and ready. Pacing the floor, he recalls all the tears his long time friend shed for their cause. All the stupid mistakes he made that called her pain. After all he's done she was still at his side; helping him. Cursing he blinks away unshed tears.

Silence brushes her long, brown hair away from her face as she eyes the young half breed. Leaning over the young woman, Silence whispers words from their native homeland. 'Child of death open your eyes, see the living that bounce around. Many have come and many have failed to retreat from the land of nothing. I daughter of the huntress give you a life like the cat; open your eyes and breath once again. Come back to the world of the living and destroy all that is evil.'

Just as the last words leave her mouth Siren opens her eyes to see her cousin. Eyeing her with cold blue eyes; they greet each other with a nod. Never to show each other any kind of emotions in fear of losing them to enemies or to allies. Silence turns to the Half breed and gestures to Siren.

"Take care of her, Halliwell. Or I'll be paying you a visit." Silence announces as she winks at her cousin. 'Watch your back, love.' She whispers in their native tongue.

'As long as you keep what's his face off my ass.' Ren replies.

'To ease your mind dear one, I have conducted a test and you are still as pure as you were born.' Silence announces.

"That's great." Ren retorts in English.

"Don't take that tone with me."

"Can I go? Your place makes me break out in hives."

"I don't want your ass in here anyways."

'Bye, Lance take care.'

'Bye sweet one.'

Ren jumps off the bed and rushes to her friend's side; once in the safety of his strong arms. Ren lets herself think of home. That thought brings them to the Saints house hold were the three witches are still engrossed. Mumbling a curse, Ren snaps her index finger and thumb to have her diary appear. Her blue eyes shine with anger as she huffs.

"I CAN'T EVEN HAVE SOME DAMN PRIVACY IN MY OWN HOME!" She shouts causing the tiny blond to whimper. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I DECIDE TO KILL ALL OF YA'LL!"

Chris silently watches as his family stare at the young woman kicking them out. "Aren't you going to do something?" Phoebe asks.

Snorting Chris crosses his arms and shakes his head in a negative motion. "I told you not to go through her shit and you went and did it. My loyalty is to her."

"We supported you!"

"No, there are so many times you can kick a dog until he attacks back." Chris retorts.

"It's this entire bitch's fault!"

"Excuse, who did you just call a bitch?" Ren hisses.

"Siren," Chris places a hand on her shoulder. "Ren, calm down."

"She's never liked me. Never, Chris I don't understand what I ever did to that whore to make her dislike me."

"Whore!" Phoebe growls.

"Ren, Please don't cry." Chris whispers

"I tried everything and she always disliked me." Ren mumbles as she turns to eye the middle sister. 'Monkey see monkey do, this funky monkey will make you pay your does.' She hisses in her native tongue.

Phoebe stares at her in horror not knowing that Ren is messing with her. Stepping forward Ren flings her diary at them. Her blue eyes shine with pure dislike and rage yet her features remain static. Phoebe feels every emotion in the alien. Pain is all she feels.

"Enjoy reading my personal thoughts and I hope you enjoy discovering the truth behind our mission here."

"Ren." Chris starts.

"I want them to eat their words and petty ways. Most of all I want that skinny bitch to stop harassing me." With the image of death she vanishes.

"Why did you let-"

"I told you not to read her diary. I asked you not to start shit and now you might of caused a war." Chris hisses. "Go home and leave her alone. If you want to kick me, than kick me but not her."

Paige gathers her sisters and orbs them away. Leaving a lonely and torn half-breed to his morbid thoughts of the future. Turning on his heel he rushes up the stairs to find Ren. Searching each room he finds her on the roof with a cigarette in hand. Sighing in relief he wobbles over to her.

"We need to talk."

"Figure as much." Ren Retorts while puffing on the cigarette.

* * *

**_Let me know what you guys think will happen or what you just thought through the chap._**

**_JasZ_**


	21. Brewing

_**A short Chap! Hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think will happen with this troublesome two! - JasZ**_

* * *

Ren snuffs of her cigarette as her blue eyes shine with regret and pain. Turning to face the man she loves and clears all emotions from her features. The blank expression in her eyes gives Chris ping of rage. Biting down on his tongue he realizes that it wouldn't help his dying relationship with the fiery woman.

"What was that?"

"I'm tired Chris. Tired of all this bullshit, all I want is to sleep forever." She closes her eyes. "I miss my sister." As soon as that escapes her lips she regrets it.

"I miss her too." Chris offers getting over his petty pride.

"Do you regret ever meeting me?"

"Never, Ren."

"I love you, Bambi." She whispers.

"Love you too, thumper." Chris pulls her into an embrace.

'I wish I can tell you it's more than a friend and in the language you can understand.' She whispers in her native tongue.

"What did you just say?" He whispers.

"Just a weird saying Mi use to say."

"She was pretty weird."

"I miss my misunderstood twin."

"Remember when she found us in your room?"

Giggling Ren nods and looks up at the starless night. "She wanted us to have babies and name them funky ass names."

"Oh yeah," He chuckles.

"I'm sorry, if I caused you trouble." She whispers.

"Stop that Ren. You do things I would never do thus us being best friends."

"Do you ever wonder what would of happed if we never met?"

"I never want to think about it."

"Something has to be done with your mama and your aunts."

"Something will be done." He mumbles.

"I hope I'm forgiven for the sins I have yet to commit."

Chris tightens his hold on her. Whispering soft mummers he lets his mind swim with doubts. He has to put a stop to Wyatt's corruption. Most of all he has to find a way to mend Ren's heart. To ease all the horrors they've seen in their short lifetime.


	22. And Your Bunny Too!

**_It's been a while i know!_**

* * *

Two days later,

Ren is sent flying across the room, crashing through two glass doors. Gasping in agony she tries not to move. Yet pain spears though her body all the while her life's blood streams out. Chris quickly dodges the demon's attack. Slightly he glances at Ren who is cursing a storm that would make any man envy her.

"You okay, Ren?"

"Does it look like I'm fucking okay, dumbass mother fucker!" She cries out as she attempts to pull out a 4 inch piece of glass out.

"Not the answer I was looking for, boo but I'll take it." He retorts as he round house kicks the demon.

"Fuck you and your fucking bunny, Perry!"

"I don't have a bunny!" He whips around to face his friend.

"That's because it killed itself!"

"Fuck you, Saints."

"Is that a promise?" She groans as she stands up.

"You're fucked up."

"Why thank you, Bambi now bend over so I can do something to ya'll."

"What the fuck?"

"Duck, stupid ass." As soon as the words leave her lips he ducks only to have her use a rare and demanding power. The shadows from hell appear and surround the demon who seems to be taken back. "Say the damn spell, pea brain." She grunts.

"Fuck!" He notices the way she tries to hold herself upright. "Bitch, bitch, bitch is all she does when a spawn from hell arrives it's all thrills and shrills now let this demonic fool return to the land that causes pure torture to all those who have wronged the human race."

Shrieking the demon vanishes in a puff. Groaning in pain, Ren limps toward the love seat. Chris appears at her side with a concerned looked on his handsome face. Hovering over her like a mother hen he starts to tare her shirt.

"Let me alone, Chris." She waves him off.

"We need to patch you up first."

"I'm good, sweet pea. I just need sleep." She gives a smile. Uncertain lets the woman limp away from him and out of his sight. Dread fills him as she closes her eyes and let's herself return to the past. Not wanting to leave her alone he quickly rushes to the kitchen to find the first aid.

* * *

_**Its short and simple. I'll try to update soon!**_


	23. Oh Boy

_**I'm still alive! I swear! Work and School have been a real turn... Anyways here's another chap on Ren and Chris adventures.** _

* * *

Ren wakes up in the front room with a blanket covering her. Sighting she turns her attention to the young man beside her who is currently sleeping. The TV blaring with reruns of Family Guy and the scent of cream of broccoli soup fills the room. Her tummy grumbling she starts to move only to walk the angel beside her.

"You okay, Ren?" He mumbles as he rubs his eyes.

"I'm fine Bambi. Sorry if I was a bitch a while ago."

"When aren't you a bitch, Ren?" He retorts.

"Asshole." She pouts as she blinks away anger. "Feed me, Bambi."

"Gah, you're so damn lazy."

"You love me." She sticks out her tongue, realizing that he doesn't love her like she wants him to.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night."

"Bitch," She grumbles.

Unknowingly to them, they are being watched by someone that wants to destroy the relationship that the half breed and the Alvian have. Silently, Ren stands up and goes over to the shelf. Pulling out a Korean drama she stares at the four men and girl on the cover. Wondering why the hell her brother has his drama out of all the ones out there.

"What you got there, Thumper?" Chris stands up and waltzes over.

"I'm trying to figure out why Rap has this." She hands him the drama.

"Boys over flowers?" He mumbles… "Never heard of it."

"He must have gotten it from the future, because it's not out yet. And believe me; it would be wrong to drool over some of those boys."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Kim Bum is so adorable…and Yummy." She smiles. "He's great. Love him to death, wish he and Kim So Eun came out as a couple. I mean it's a secret but we all know their together; so I wish. Anyways, the drama is okay, I disliked the main couple. They annoyed me, but you weren't a teenage girl.. I fell in love with the side story of Kim Bum and So Eun's characters."

"You're so weird." He's cuts off her rant.

Ren takes the drama away from him and rolls her eyes. _'I see you as Kim Bum's character So Yi Jeong and I the sweet friend, Chu Ga Eul. I really need to stop comparing myself to characters. Fuck it'_

"Where are you going with the DVD?"

"Nowhere, gonna steal it from Big bro." she smiles. "What else does he have that I can take? Hmm." She skims the DVDs and comes across _Secret Garden_. Her most favorite one of all time, pulling it out she grins. She does the same to other ones it's until she raises that the stack is now tilting to the side she stops.

"I wonder what Bianca is doing." Chris whispers to himself as he settles down.

"Farting, pooping, and picking her nose." Ren retorts stupid things not wanting to say '_Your brother_.'

"Why do you hate her?"

"I don't hate her, Bambi. I just dislike her with a passion that would make Hera piss her pants." She mumbles. '_She's not only Ada, she's that freaking chick that Yi Jeong is obsessed with.'_

"That's hate," Chris replies.

"Let's just leave it in the dark, Bambi. I'm heading out for a few days. I'll see ya'll." She bounces over to his side and pants a tender kiss on his cheek. She vanishes as soon as her lips press to his cheek. Along her little act the DVDs vanish.

* * *

_**I've become obessed with Korean dramas and K-pop! (And The whole Bum/So couple) Don't judge me lol. So I thought why not add it. Let me know what you guys think! Or where Ren might've run of to! Or who do you think is watching them? **_

_**-JasZ**_


	24. The Missin B

_**Here's a treat for ya'll!** _

* * *

Several days later,

Leo and The sisters are now talking to Chris once again. Of course they don't trust him but it's better to have him as an ally. Phoebe is still wary of Ren, who is still M.I.A. which is driving Chris crazy. He needs his friend at his side. Walking towards the sun room he comes face to face with the woman he's been longing to see. Before him Bianca smiles at him with a smile that would get him to his knees.

"B, what are you doing here?" He whispers while marching off to her.

"I came to tell you that he's winning the war."

"Can't you and the rest fight him off a bit more?"

"You trusted the wrong people Chris. Everyone is dying because of your stupidity.

"What do you mean?"

Bianca reaches out and places a hand upon his chest. Her palm flat on his hard chest she smirks as she suddenly adds force upon him. Her hand sinks deep into the center of his chest. Realizing what was happening he attempts to pull away. Only that he can't escape the woman he has fallen for. His mother and aunties appear suddenly and attempt to help. Only that the woman vanishes quickly. Chris is left alone with a gaping wound he quickly hides.

"Who in the hell was that?" Piper yells

"No one," He growls as he orbs up to the bathroom.

Downstairs the charmed ones stand there looking at each other stupidity. They need to call the Alvian woman. Pulling out her Cell, Paige dials the number.

"Palace of love," Ren's bemused tone gives Paige the hives.

"Ren, where are you?"

"In the Palace of Love, Duh. Wanna you want Unnie?" She calls the older woman sister in Hangeul.

"Something happened to Chris. Some woman was here and-" Paige couldn't finish for the missing girl appear like a bat out of hell.

"What in the hell is happened? I mean, I want some peace and watch Yummy Bummie but no. Where is that boy? I'm going to give him a whooping." Ren grumbles as she walks past the sisters. "Christopher Perry!" She growls.

"Ren?" His voice lures her to the front room. There he stands stealing her breath away.

"Bambi?"

'She's here, B is here.' He whispers to her mind.

"What!" She screams. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I need to find her." With that he passes out.

"You, stupid son of a bitch." She hisses as she rushes over to him.

The sisters appear as the young woman cusses. Ren quickly leans over the body of the young man. Her mouth closes to his as if trying to suck the bad spirits away. Only that the spirits do not come out causing the Alvian woman to curse even more. Pulling out her phone she calls Silence.

"I'm going to enjoy beating the shit out of that two timing she bitch and skinning her. No one fucks with Bambi and gets away with it." She vows causing the sisters to question her.

"Who?"

"Watch over him. A woman by the name Silence will be here. Other then that I got to go hunt some bitch," Suddenly her fleece pj's are burnt off and she is dressed in dark clothing shorts and a tank top. Her hair swirls around her like medusa. Fire blares in her bright blue eyes; hell is going to be loose. "Don't wait up," She vanishes with the sight of death.

* * *

**_Ren is ready to kick major butt! what do you think will happen?_**


	25. Girlfight

_**I'm back! Well lots of things going on. 'My Momma said' is up for anyone want interseted to see how Ren and Chris's friendship started. Work and school are still kicking my bum. Anywho enjoy this chap and let me know what you guys think. Lots of love, JasZ**_

* * *

Bianca knows that she pissed off a tigress, but she has to lure the woman away. To lure her is to kill what she loves the most. That is Chris for her sister is gone now; it'll be a few minutes until the Alvian appears. Closing her eyes, she remembers all the things she had to do in order for the young Halliwell to fall into her spell. All to keep her ass safe and sound; but now her ass is once again on the line. All she needs to do is bring the bitch back to the over lord. But she never wanted to fall in love with the brother. Never to feel this disturbing emotion and attachment she feels towards the protector of the innocent.

"I wondered how long it'll take you to find me." Bianca whispers.

Scoffing Ren stalks over to the traitor. "The stench of tires pointed me at the right location."

"There's a reason why it smells like that." Bianca smirks. "It's your failure to obtain Chris' attention. Always racing head to head with me and you always come out the loser."

Ren glares at Bianca. "I don't see it that way."

"Really? Maybe because ugly girls, like you, never get the guys."

Taken back, Ren has never considered herself pretty or ugly. But hearing it from another it makes it real. Yes, she never had the attention of a guy. Nor did she want unless it was Chris's attention. Grounding her teeth, Ren refuses to let her anger get to her. Blinking away rage she smiles.

"Awe thank you for noticing the fact that boys like me for my persona." She retorts.

"What a load of bull. It's because you and that twin of yours would spread upon the bed easily." Bianca encounters.

Without any warning, Ren tackles the Phoenix witch to the ground and pounds away anger. Her eyes no longer blue like the ocean, for it's tainted by the color of blood. Slowly, Ren's features fade away into the one that would cause any grown person to wet themselves. She's the sister of life; she's death to the truest form. Bianca attempts to push the woman aside only for her to be pinned down by hands of the damned. Cursing she reaches for Ren's hair which burn her fingers and palms, just like fire would. Panicking, she screams and calls out for Chris.

Chris lies on the sofa as Silence looks over him. Shaking her head in pure disdain she pulls out a dagger. The sisters walk into wittiness this and rush to aid Chris. Silence turns just in time to smile at them. Slicing her palm she quickly turns back to the dying man and kneels before him. Placing the palm before his chest she lets a few droplets of blood fall. Instantly, his wounds heal, but something in Silence causes her to jerk up.

"Ren…" She whispers as she vanishes causing the sisters to rush to Chris.

The young man blinks as he sits up. Looking around he finds his family hovering over him, yet the familiar face of his best friend is not among them. Quickly he jerks ups to something not heard by the others. Grabbing onto Paige and his mother Chris orbs them to where the two women are fighting.

* * *

**_Gasp! Who will Chrissy Poo choose? Let me know who do you think he'll choose!-JasZ_**


	26. Hate You part one

**_I'm sorry! :'( Work and school have been kicking my bum! Anyhow, i'm here with a new chap, i hope you guys enjoy it and let me know what the outcome maybe._ **

* * *

Ren does not let Bianca out of her sight as they circle around each other. The damnable woman escaped her when she cried for Chris. Somewhere deep in her soul, she knows that Chris would side with the she bitch. That won't stop her from kicking her ass. Thus she is still in the form of death.

"Face it, Ren he loves me!" Bianca calls out.

"No need to repeat it." Ren hisses.

"Then do us a favor and die like Mi."

Once again she mentions her sister, and once again Ren stomps over to her. Back handing her, Ren smirks and grabs Bianca's stick like arms and slams her to the ground. Punching the day lights out of the bitch, Ren makes sure to leave scars on the woman's face. No one ever insults her sister.

"B!" Chris calls out but stops shortly, "Ren?"

Ren turns to face Chris, her bloodshot eyes shine with rage as she hisses at him. Taking advantage Bianca flips them so she can attack but meets failure when someone grabs her. Looking up she meets dark, brown eyes. She's shoved aside and the woman leans down.

"Control yourself, Siren!" Silence growls in Alvian.

"Ren," Chris starts. "How could you do this?"

As the fire in her heart writhers away, her features return to normal. Staring at Chris she stands up, he notices the welts and cuts on her. She clutches her arm as she blinks away pain. Gasping in pain she stumbles down and turns to Bianca, who grins with a dagger in hand.

"Oops."

"Bitch!" Ren lounges toward her only to get caught by Silence.

"Let her be, Siren we'll take our leave." Silence grabs the young woman. "Perry, I want to remind you of the promise. Also, pick the person you want at your side. One who sneaks and kills or the one who idly awaits your command," With that Silence vanishes with her cousin at her side.

Chris rushes to Bianca's side and gives her a once over. He releases a sigh, turning to Paige he hopes that she'll understand. Paige gets the hint and helps the woman. Doubt fills her soul, knowing that Ren was protecting Chris. For that Ren gets the end of the sword and anger of the young man.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Chris, I'm sorry about earlier. I'm being watched so I need to make it as real… I didn't know she was here. I thought she died like Mi." Bianca mumbles making herself appear the victim.

Taken back Paige eyes the woman. "You know Ren and her sister?"

"Yes, she never liked me. I'm unaware what I did to her."

"Lets go. I'll take you to the place I'm staying." Chris starts.

"Aren't you staying at Ren's?" Paige points out knowing that her sisters won't say a thing.

"She'll get over it."

Raising an eyebrow Paige just nods and grabs her sisters. Orbing them home, they each go their own away. Something, deep down in Paige's heart, sets her against the woman. Who is she to Chris? Why doesn't Ren like her? Maybe she's the woman from the diary. Extending her hand out she calls out for the diary. Opening it as soon as it appears, she comes to an section.

* * *

_September 2,_

_I can't take it anymore! This is torture! Pure and utter Torture! Why must they do that in front of me. B has once again pinned Chris against me. She told him I'm fucking Rick! What pisses me off the most is that he believed it! It depresses me to know it and him nearly sucking her face off. I can't take it anymore, Mi is telling me to go… go back home to our realm and leave them to their own shit. But I can't… I know I'm endangering myself and Mi for my feelings for a man that will never love me back… I'm thinking of just giving my attention to Jin-Sang… Then again he has a girlfriend… Damn it why are all the good guys taken or in love with blow up, two-face bitches?_

_Anyways, B needs to get off my balls and all this bullshit that I started shit with her. She hates me because I'm-was Chris's right hand woman. Great, I'm being summoned by stupid one and his hoe-bag… Maybe Mi and I can go and vet on something that goes bump at night._

_-Ren_

_At the bottom there's a drawing of a young Asian man with a young woman smiling at the corner it says Jin-sang and his boo Hea._

* * *

"That did not help me at all…" Paige huffs as she settles the book down.

* * *

_**What will happen if Ren comes home to find The stupid one and his barbie? Should Ren forgive Chris? Will they remain best friends? This song was inspaired by Hate you - 2ne1. let me know what you guys think :D**_

_**-JasZ**_


	27. In the dark

_**I'm sooooo sorry for the late update! Here's something! enjoy! this chap was inspired: Shot in the dark- Within Temptation**_

* * *

It's been a few hours after Chris' betrayal; Ren sits alone in her cousin's bean bag staring at nothing. Her spirit to fight taken from her; her only mission in this world.. Blinking away tears as anger arises within the ticking time bomb that is named Siren Saints. The older Alvian woman watches the younger one, while sipping her green tea. Knowing her cousin would kill the harlot the chance she was left alone.

"Ren," Silence cuts the thoughts of death that raced within the bringer of death.

"Don't start with me, Lance. I don't need any more of the bullshit called hope in my life. I'm done. I'm seriously done with all this shit. I'm sick and tired of trying to win a losing battle. I lost Mi and all my family because I wanted to help the stupid one. I'm so fucking stupid…" Ren cries as she fists her tiny hands into balls.

"Vent sweetie."

"Shut up, Lance." Ren snaps causing all the vibrant plants to whither.

"Yah! Don't you dear kill off all my plants!" The medicine woman retorts causing the lights to flicker.

"I'm tired, Lance. I just want to join Mi and sleep."

"Don't you dare give up, Siren. You're a Saints one of the most powerful beings in our realm. Bringer of Death, daughter of the king of the gods and sister of the four hazards the world has ever unknown." The four horse men were actually her older brothers. Jack, Ashtyn, Raphael and Caleb, the damnation of the world if they were in the same room.

"That didn't save, Mi."

"Stop being a whinny, little bitch and get your ass in gear. Because you are letting that two faced bitch win. Do you want that to happen, Ren?" The sweet woman cussed causing her cousin and possibly half sister to smile.

"No,"

"Then stop being the goody two shoes best friend and become that bad bitch you were born as. Don't let this world soften you up."

Nodding Ren gets up and plans her next move. A move that would kill and make the man she's been chasing to regret his choice in love.

* * *

_**I know short! but let me know what you guys think! Plus thanks to all those who read! :D I hope you guys review i would love to hear what you think the outcome will be.**_

_**-JasZ**_


	28. Loves me not part one!

_**I'm back! dum dum dah... I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_Two months later,_

Chris has not heard a thing from Ren nor has she shown up at up. He discards all kind of emotions towards the woman who has been at his side. How in the hell did he trust her to begin with? He knows that his mother is trying to figure out what is going on. It annoys him to hear his aunts and mother speak about Siren whenever they thought they were alone. Bianca has let it known that she is his lover and the look upon the sister's face was grave.

"I thought you were with Ren?" Phoebe mumbles as she sets her coffee mug down.

"Please, why would he be with her? She killed her own twin and not to mention she's been a spy to the over lord." Bianca answers before Chris could.

"Weird, I could've sworn she was loyal." Paige encounters as she eyeballs the woman. "Anywho, I need to go. I got things to do."

"Like what Paige?" Phoebe questions her younger sister.

"Errands, got to jet." Paige waves and orbs away without waiting any longer.

It's been getting harder and harder to escape the mad woman Chris has exchanged Ren with. Paige now understoods why Ren dislikes her so much, but she couldn't just say 'Hey, you idiot Ren is in love with you and you leave her for this hoe bag.' No that wouldn't go right.

"You know you won't melt the wall." A voice interrupts her thoughts.

"I know Ren but I'm just considered about.." Paige drifts off. "the future." She decides not to mention Chris.

"It happens, boo. But I'm here to help. How's everyone back at home base?" Ren leans against the wall Paige glared at.

"Everyone is fine…"

Ren releases a sigh. "I don't want us to be awkward, Paige. We're friends and if you talk to that jerk so be it. I wouldn't bash you or tell you I'm right and he's wrong. We're adults and I'm willing to push my past aside."

"I know, Ren. It's just that woman needs to go. Most of all she needs to get her ass out of your house."

That draws Ren's attention. "Wait what did you just say? She's in my brother's house?"

"That's where they've been. You didn't know?"

"I don't care." Ren grits her teeth…

"Ren," Paige whispers.

"How dare they! Make their love nest in my home! The place I let that asshole stay and I'm M.I.A for a few months and brings his bitch to my house!" Ren screams causing the trash can not too far to erupt.

"Calm down, Ren."

"He really doesn't care does he? Doesn't he know I love him or that I lost everything for him?" The Alvian woman cries.

"Shush," Paige takes the girl into her arms and lets her vent.

"Thank you," Ren whispers… "You are a great friend and I'm glad you're here."

"You're welcome."

"You need to go to work. I'll be around if you need me for something."

"Be careful."

"Always," Ren mumbles as she vanishes. Releasing a sigh, Paige orbs away not knowing that they are being watched.

* * *

_**Let me know what you guys think is going to happen! or who the person is!-JasZ**_


	29. Loves me not part 2

**_Guess who's back! This Gal! anywho i hope you guys enjoy this chap let me know what you think!_**

* * *

Shadows linger in her mind, as the silent yearning of love grips her. She watches the woman the over lord desires. But what is so great about her? Pulling her blond hair into a loose ponytail she narrows her eyes. How dare she make him a fool in the eyes of his people. She'll have her head and then maybe the over Lord would desire her like a woman.

"Soon, you will pay little Siren Saints." The unknown woman growls as she watches the Alvian woman before her.

Siren closes her eyes wishing for some kind of emotion to take her. Maybe if she contacts the goddess of death, Mata, she'll be able to guide her to understand… that is if she doesn't attempt to kill her beforehand. Releasing a sigh, she declines the idea. Walking into Silence's shop she walks up to the counter and hops upon it.

"You know that doesn't suit you." A familiar voice states.

Whipping her head around she turns to face Zrik Logan a well known Alvian warrior and best friend of her brother, Caleb.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" she jumps into his arms and clings to him.

"Rap, told me you were here and I just had to meet the girl from the future." He gives her a breath taking smile.

In truth long before Siren met Chris she had a thing for him. In someways she still does, but she won't ever tell him. Giving him a coy smile she playfully whacks him with her tiny hand.

"Coming from the jar head from the past." Siren teases. "How is my idiot brother?"

"He's doing a lot better then Caleb, if I must say. Cal seems to have gotten himself in deep shit."

"What did he do now?"

"He stole Syn's kitchen sink.." He mumbles

"Her what?"

"Her kitchen sink."

"Why the hell would he want that?"

"Siren, he took her vir-"

"Ohhhhh… that kitchen sink…. Idiot…."

"So what is this I hear you teaming up with a witch?"

"I'm with no witch… Most of all I want a milkshake."

"Why don't you get-"

The door open to reveal the Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris and his hoe. Siren turns back to Zrik and smiles at him. Hoping over the corner she twists herself until her back is at them. Jumping down she kneels behind the counter to collect something. Jerking upward she thrusts the items into Zrik's waiting arms.

"You know what to do, don't ya'll big Z? Make sure that no other knows of the location on them." She scribbles down an address and number. She suddenly starts speaking in her native tongue causing Chris to frown. He has not seen his friend in a long while and here she was ignoring him. Talking to some man who wasn't himself.

"Siren, what should I tell your mother and father if they wish to seek you?" Zrik replies in English.

"I'm here waiting."

"I shall tell them that. Take care of yourself Siren. If you should need anything you may seek me. You do know your sister Lieren roams about the realms do not hesitant to seek her always."

"So you guys good?"

"We have come to terms with our differences."

"Yeah you being alive and she being dead."

"As much as it sucks. She has released me from my oath."

"You took someone's kitchen sink didn't you?"

"No," He replies bored as he peeks at the people waiting.

"You can take my kitchen sink." She winks.

"If he even tried to take your innocence in that way, Ren. I would have to seek your father." Silence enters the room. "Zrik, I see you have yet to change. Now if you are done seducing my ward would you kindly go to your business and let Creed and Rayne know that their youngest child seems-"

"Lance you're a buzz kill. Well I'm off to find the wizard in the lizard." Ren states as she mumbles curses. "Scratch that I'm off to find Mata…" she vanishes.

"Wait did she say Mata?" Zrik questions as Silence blinks confusion away. "As in Mata the goddess of true death, war and decay?"

"Do you know any other Mata?"

"Shit!" Zrik vanishes with a strike of thunder.

"What are you doing here Half breed?" Silence questions Chris who stares at the spot Ren stood not so long ago. Silence now knows why Ren kept on talking to Zrik in such a manner. It was to ignore the man and his lover. The pain she must be feeling at the moment must be so deep that she has gone off to seek Mata…

"Who was that man talking to Ren?" He asks in a hint of rage.

"Why do you care who she talks to?" Silence replies with a calm tone.

'Why do I care if she's offering herself…why do I care?' He reflects….'why do I care?'

* * *

**_Who is following Ren around like a stalker? Can it be that Chris is finally realizning that he and Ren have a thing? Let know know what you guys think!_**

**_-JASZ_**


	30. In the end

_I_**_ know i've been a failure for not updating quickly... Life has been kicking my butt lol. anywho this is the last chap to Shattered. I'm not sure if i'll make a sequel to this or a spin off. if i have enough requests to i just might. Anyway, i have the prequel to this story up 'My Momma said' if anyone is up to reading it._**

* * *

Instead of seeing true death, Ren ends up heading toward her safe spot. A spot she sends to clear her mind and recount the events of her life. A life that torn her sister way from her and destroyed her friendship with her best friend. Grounding her angst she blinks away her tears.

"Why did my life become a nightmare? Why did you leave me Mi. I miss you so much. I wish it was me that died and not you." Ren whispers as the wind picks up.

"I wish it was you too." That voice….

Whirling around to face the familiar voice, Ren gasps in surprise; tears of relieve stream down her eyes. "Mi!" Ren rushes to her older sister attempting to embrace her.

"Don't fucking touch me, traitor!" Mi shoves her twin away.. her blue eyes shine with rage as her once ink black hair is the color of wheat…. "You left me to the wolves you selfish bitch!"

"NO, I-I didn't Mi. Please listen to me!" Ren pleas as her heart breaks. How in the world is her twin alive and in front of her?

"I'm done with you and that asshole!" Mi growls as she summons a blade. "As for you, baby sister your time is up."

"Mi, I thought you were dead! I wouldn't of left you if you were alive! I didn't want to leave you; Chris dragged me out."

"All I hear are filthy lies coming out of your god-damn mouth." Mi snaps as she swigs the blade.

"I'm sorry…" Ren falls to the ground just as the sun sets…

* * *

Chris suddenly feels empty, in shock he places a hand on his chest… Someone or thing is wrong but he can't pinpoint it. As if his entire being knew what was going on, silent tears stream down his cheeks. His heartaches…

'I love you, Bambi..' Ren's voice is carried by the wind… 'I will always love you….'

By hearing her voice, he knows full well that she's gone for good and he's the blame.

* * *

**_I know the ending seems rushed... sorry about that :( let me know what you guys thought of it anyways. - JasZ_**


End file.
